The present invention relates to an insert with connecting outlet, particularly for flexible hoses for hydraulic and industrial applications.
More particularly, the invention relates to an insert with connecting outlet for flexible hoses for the quick connection of the hose to a fixed part.
It is known that substantially three different types of solution are currently used to connect a flexible hose to a fixed part of a machine.
A first solution provides for an insert to be inserted at the end of a flexible hose to be connected to a fixed part of a machine, which has an outlet of the female type; the fixed part of the machine also has an outlet of the female type. An adapter with two male-type threads is screwed into the fixed part of the machine at one end and into the female-type outlet of the insert inserted in the flexible hose at the other end.
This solution therefore entails the need to perform a double screwing action for assembly, on the part which is fixed to the machine and at the end of the hose, and said screwing action must be performed with a controlled torque. This clearly entails a complicated assembly process.
A second solution provides for an insert to be inserted at the end of the hose to be connected to the fixed portion of the machine, on which a threaded rotatable male element is fitted; said male element must be screwed into a female outlet provided on the fixed part of the machine to which the flexible hose is to be connected.
In this case, the presence of the rotatable threaded male element allows a single screwing action, namely the screwing of the rotatable male element into the female outlet of the fixed part of the machine to which the flexible hose is to be connected. However, despite the fact that a single screwing action is necessary, said action is more awkward than in the preceding case.
Finally, the third solution allows quick coupling between a female outlet, provided at the insert of the flexible hose, and an end (;f a male element which has, at its opposite end, a thread for coupling to a female outlet of the fixed part of the machine to which the flexible hose is to be connected.
This last solution allows quick male/female coupling by simply pushing the connector axially with respect to the insert of the flexible hose and allows equally rapid disassembly. However, it has the drawback of a high production cost.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an insert with connecting outlet, particularly for flexible hoses for hydraulic and industrial applications, which allows quick connection, and disassembly of the conventional type.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide an insert with connecting outlet, particularly for flexible hoses, which allows to preassemble xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d the rotatable male element onto the threaded port, and then insert the hose with the insert directly xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d in order to reduce is assembly times.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insert with connecting outlet, for flexible hoses, which allows direct screwing into the threaded port (female) of the rotatable male element that is preassembled on the insert, in order to avoid the use of the male-male adaptor that is commonly used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insert with connecting outlet in which all the elastic elements that provide a hydraulic seal (O-rings) can be accessed for inspection and optionally replaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insert with connecting outlet for flexible hoses which is highly reliable, relatively simple to manufacture and at competitive costs.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an insert with connecting outlet for flexible hoses, particularly for hydraulic and industrial applications, comprising a body of the insert which is suitable to be inserted, with a first end, in a flexible hose to be connected and, with a second end, in a port of an apparatus, and locked through a rotatable male element, characterized in that the end of said body of the insert that is suitable to be inserted in said port is provided with a retention element which is suitable to lock in its seat said rotatable male element when said insert is inserted, with its said second end, in said rotatable male element, said rotatable male element being externally threaded for engagement with said port of said apparatus.